


Royal Scandal Leaves Wizarding World at Risk

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Rita Skeeter Articles [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita Skeeter, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet reports live from the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, where Muggle Born Royalty, Princess Theresa of Lichtenstein, is causing a stir by appearing with a Muggle Air Line Captain - risking the exposure of the entire magical community!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Scandal Leaves Wizarding World at Risk

**_15th May 2014_ **

_Rita Skeeter, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet_

Shocking news, dear readers, as Muggle Royalty has been sited at the Quidditch World Cup! Her Serence Highness Princess Theresa Gustava Bonsaventura of Liechtenstein, whose name is as long as her list of infractions, was seen today greeting her National Quidditch Team before their upcoming game against Chad. Whilst it is common for well known celebrities to be spotted amongst the teams, rarely do they come straight out of the muggle world!

 

The princess is almost as loved amongst her nation as their grubby, flea infected miserable excuse for a mascot, Hans the Augurey, a bird said to be able to foretell death. Could the cries heard admitting from its beak be foretelling the death of our privacy, or just that there might be rain on Sunday? Only time will tell, for the princess has caused even more drama by brining with her a previously unknown muggle with her as her escort!

 

Yes you read that correctly, this princess of Lichtenstein, once rumoured to be engaged to hunky chaser, Otmar Frick, appears to have significantly lowered her standards with new love interest one “Captain” Martin Crieff. Whilst his balding ginger hair and shabby clothes may make you believe he’s part of the Weasley Clan, this man is actually the illegitimated child of a muggle banker and the nanny in charge of the wellbeing of his children. (Although rumours have began to circulate that his uncanny resemblance to Minster of Magic Mycroft Holmes’ Squib younger brother is no coincidence! How many brothers does the minister have hidden from the public eye?). My sources indicate that the pair met when Crieff was flying her and her brother, the ten year old King of Liechtenstein, affectionately known as “Maxi”, between their home at Vaduz Castle and the boys exclusive muggle boarding school using an aeroplane – a kind of muggle train with wings that allows them to fly without the need of a broom. So far, Maxi has shown no signs of possessing magic, though Beuxbatons Academy of Magic has failed to comment on whether he has been offered a place yet or not but with 6 other Sisters all of whom revealed to have as much magical gift as your average goat, I wouldn’t hold out much hope!

 

 

Considering this pair have only been together for a few months, first seen together at the King of Sweden’s birthday in the grounds of the Taj Mahal, how on earth has this man been able to blag his way into such high end society that spans both worlds? What good can it do for Royalty to date someone so below their social stature? Could he be black mailing her into staying with him or does he have some redeeming qualities we’ve not seen yet? Time will no doubt tell. However, the statute for secrecy is clear, the amendments made in 1982 indicate that you may only reveal to your partner the existence of magic until marriage or after a period of four years. Considering the fact that I can see no ring on her finger I think we can all agree that this is blatant flaunting of international rule! I urge readers to write to the International Confederation of Wizards asking for an investigation; because if risking the safety of all our lives isn’t criminal, than her dress certainly is!

 

**_Letter of Apology_ **

**_17th May 2014_ **

_Helena Adkins: Editor for the Daily Prophet_

Following the article published on 15th May the Daily Prophet would like to apologise to the muggle community associated with the wizarding world. The prophet appreciates that it is not easy being in a muggle-wizard relationship and that the issue about when one should reveal the existence of magic is a personal and touchy subject and should not have been broached in such a manner.

 

The Royal Family of Lichtenstein have issued a statement saying: “The relationship between the Second in Line to the Throne of our proud nation and Captain Martin Crieff is none of your damn business! As it happens, the Captain was already aware of the magical community following existing magical family members. Now Sod off back to your paper, we’re trying to watch the match!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of turned this into a 3 way crossover based purely on my own intense head canon that Martin is "the other" Holmes Brother. I've borrowed the idea of Mycroft being MoM from fayjay's Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover fic "the case of the unwanted owl" http://archiveofourown.org/works/120495. It is not set in that universe and, as you can tell, I've only barely bought sherlock into this. I just loved the idea and have adopted it as Headcanon for some AUs =)
> 
> Anyway, I noticed that on Pottermore Lichtenstein were competing in the Quidditch World Cup, when England and Ireland were not, so I decided I had to do a bit of a crossover!


End file.
